


moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mothman, Please don’t take this seriously, i have school tmrw, it’s 1am, jeno is mothman, kind of??, lapslock, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jeno and jaemin are bfs<3 but jeno has a secret





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest thing i’ve ever written but i needed to post something so here u go ^___^ follow me on twt [here](https://twitter.com/donutjeno)

the sky was a dark teal color. clouds were sprinkled around but the moon was shining brightly enough to distract from the other objects in the sky.  
jeno and jaemin were cuddling in their cabin. their friends had invited them to a weekend trip to a cabin near the lake and what were they gonna do, say no?  
they were watching conspiracy videos.   
“Jeno can we please watch something else? This stuff is all fake they’re called theories for a reason.” Jaemin said, followed by a loud sigh. “But Jaemin it was just getting good! We haven’t seen the part where they talk about bigfoot yet!” Jeno whines to his boyfriend.  
“We came here for quality time and all you want to do is stay in and watch theory videos, Jeno I love you but can we do something interesting for once?” Taking that as a challenge, Jeno gets a sparkle in his eye. “Bet.” And leads Jaemin outside of their cabin.  
They walk for what seems like forever until they reach the lake.  
“Jeno it’s like negative twenty degrees out i’m not going to jump into that lake with you.” Jaemin blurts.  
Jeno slowly removes his sweater and reveals large black wings sprouting from his back.  
“Jeno what, and with all due respect, the actual fuck.” Jaemin mutters, stunned at the sight in front of him.  
Jeno smiles and flashes a peace sign.  
“Bye trick ass bitch.” And he flies off into the night.


End file.
